


In The Name Of SCIENCE!

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Community: roads_diverged, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sex-Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas couldn't stop laughing. "You look <i>exactly the same</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Name Of SCIENCE!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/roads_diverged/profile)[**roads_diverged**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/roads_diverged/) \- theme #11, genderflip.
> 
> I think (hope) I'm a little more clued in now that when I first wrote this, and now know that this is a sex-swap fic, not a genderflip. (I'm pretty sure that's the correct terminology, anyway - physical sex change rather than mental gender change.)

Roxas couldn't stop laughing.

Axel scowled at him, crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatently. "What," he said. He didn't quite recognise his own voice.

"You," said Roxas, and was that Axel's imagination, or was it higher-pitched than normal? "You look _exactly the same_."

Axel twitched slightly. "Well of _course_ I look the same, I'm still me," he grumbled. Roxas took no notice, and continued to laugh. Axel took a moment to wonder why the fuck they'd signed up for the stupid study again. Sure, the money was good, but... well. _Roxas was laughing at him_. Damnit. And well, okay, maybe he wouldn't've met Roxas if he hadn't signed up, but. _Laughing at him_. Bastard.

"I mean," Roxas said, attempting to stand, "exactly the same. Exactly! Shit," he added, as he fell down in a heap. "How the fuck do girls walk like this?" He scowled, for a moment, then looked up at Axel and _snickered_ , forgetting about his own dilemma entirely. "I mean, you're. What. An a-cup, maybe. If you're lucky. Flat as a fucking board. I mean, _Naminé's_ got better tits than you."

"I've got better hips," Axel muttered, and refused to think about why Roxas knew bra sizes so well.

"Yeah," said Roxas, "but you had them when you were a guy, too, so it doesn't count."

"Does so," he said, running a hand along one of said hips, to draw Roxas' attention and prove their awesomeness.

Roxas, of course, paid no attention. "Now, see, _I_ make a good girl." Axel had to admit he did, especially sprawled out on the floor as he was. "See these," he said, sitting up with his legs tucked under him, "these are breasts." He poked them, for emphasis. "Hey, they're squishy," poke poke _squeeze_ , "that's kinda cool. Anyway," attention back on Axel now, "you see? Breasts, and hips, too, though I admit they're not _quite_ as hippy as yours, but no one's ever are, so it doesn't really count. And, you know, if I could stand up for more than a fucking second at a time, I bet my ass is nicer, too. Stupid girl gravity."

Axel took the couple of steps over to Roxas' side (and he'd never admit it to anyone, not ever, but his personal gravity was off, too, just enough to throw him), and held out a hand. Roxas looked at him, with a raised eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"Come on. Vexen'll have an aneurysm if we make him wait any longer." Roxas snorted, and shook his head, but the corners of his mouth twitched up regardless.

"Probably, yeah." He pulled himself up - girl body or not, he still had arms like coiled steel - and overbalanced, falling face-first into Axel's admittedly small bosom. And started snickering again.

"You really do make a shitty girl," he said, and Axel whacked him up the back of the head. It only made him laugh harder.

It didn't really take Roxas all that long to figure out how to deal with his changed body. Probably, Axel thought, because he should technically still be having growth spurts. Though if he actually was, they were less 'spurts' and more 'trickles', really. Kid was doomed to be short, the poor bastard.

"So," said Roxas, bumping him with his shoulder playfully, only to grab onto his arm when he almost overbalanced, "providing Vexen doesn't keep us up all night being dissected, what're you gonna do?" Axel shrugged.

"Stay in, I guess," he said.

"Oh, really?" said Roxas, in the sort of tone that means he doesn't believe him, and wouldn't approve even if he did.

"Well, what are we supposed to do," he said, "go out and pick up guys?"

Roxas gave him a look Axel wasn't quite sure he understood. "Well, if you _really_ want to..."

Axel raised an eyebrow.

Roxas grinned.


End file.
